radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ryanngreenday
Strategy Wiki Thanks for the invitation to help with your wiki on Radiata Stories. I'm not interested at this time, but appreciate the thought. I'm wondering what the advantage of this wiki would be over the other one? BTW - I couldn't find a link to add just a section. Do you really have to edit the entire page? -- wrp103 (from strategywiki.org) :Hello. Thank you for bringing Radiatapedia to StrategyWiki's attention. Over the next few days, we may begin to import much of the information found on Radiatapedia to StrategyWiki in accordance to GFDL to improve the quality of the Radiata Stories guide. We would be happy to have your assistance with this. We, at StrategyWiki, aim to be the biggest one-stop resource for all video game knowledge on the internet. Your contributions are greatly appreciated. Thank you. -- Procyon (Talk) 20:38, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Petition If you want a second radiata, sign this petition ! --> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/2/radiata-stories-2 Note: The petition is closed. Links Here are a few links http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/images/00013/00013643_somm_p020.htm http://www.gamekult.com/images/J000070322/ http://www.playfrance.com/images-ps2-radiata-stories.html Hi The current image on the british army websites pretty cool http://www.army.mod.uk/--'Climax Void' . Hum... I'm sorry! Hi! I wanted to add "map location" in the template weapons, but I think I've kinda remplace affliction.. I hope you can find a solution... And I'm sorry again... T_T Really, really... I've never been so ashamed!! :'( Re: Thanks I'm just OCD enough that I need to make the guide more complete. (And I'm working on fanfiction for the game, so having a complete online resource is important. ^.^") Most of the pictures I've taken with my mobile camera of my telly screen, though they turn out pretty bad. More recently, I've been using pictures from the BradyGames guide, since it's the same pictures in the game, only they turn out better than my photography. (Should I stop scanning them from the guide? I suppose it's technically against the copyright policy, but any pictures taken of the game would be the same... *shifty eyes*) ~Batsutousai ^.^x LOL. I never would have bothered with the guide myself, but my girlfriend had it when we started dating. The thing is wrong about 30% of the time, though, so I take everything in it with a grain of salt. It's got some nice pictures, though. ^.^ Well, I'm not long out of uni, so all those copyright warnings they yell in your face are still floating about in my mind. I suppose there wouldn't be much of a wiki if we couldn't post anything that was copyrighted. There's just that warning at the bottom of the page when you're editing a page, and that's most likely wikia covering their bums. Fanfiction is good for the soul. XD Mine is a crossover work, though. ^.^" I imagine a great number of people have given them sequels to the game, but since they broke it into two storylines near the end there, they'd have to figure out how to follow both of them. I mean, it seems than most people follow the human path, but I know I've always prefered the nonhuman path. You can't really pick between the two, and I doubt they have the money/player interest to write a sequel that'd make everyone happy. Ah, PS3... I bit the bullet and got one last year, when Final Fantasy XIII came out. Huge hole in my pocketbook and I don't even use it that often. Just not enough games on it I'm interested in. ~[[User:Batsutousai|'Bats ^.^x']] 07:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey There Always happy to help? XD ~[[User:Batsutousai|'Bats ^.^x']] 00:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal Hello Ryanngreenday. I'm letting you know that I've added the Ratiatapedia to Encyclopedia Gamia's (formerly Wikia Gaming) RPG Portal. Best of luck! -Revitalizer 18:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ryan. By Teentitanbg2 I need words more in characters template because "level" not show up. Level, Attack, HP, Def, Eva, Lck and ect. I hope you read my reply. Thank you. User:Teentitanbg2 Chatmod please. Iamthelegion (talk) 11:58, October 8, 2014 (UTC)